White Rose, Red Rose
by Nogitsune Krist
Summary: YYHXIY Kagome, a single mother living alone only with the company of her son, Yoki. When Yoki starts falling into deppression due to the loss of his father, Kagome is suggested counculing. She was not told the councular was a hot emerald-eyed fox!
1. Default Chapter

~~* Chapter One *~~  
  
Disclaimer: Should I really say what you already know?  
  
QN: This fic is gonna be a little bit more different, no demons or anything like that and Kagome and all the girls are gonna be about 23 years old and most of the boys are gonna are 25. All right START!  
  
~~~~*  
  
~* Kagome's P.O.V. *~  
  
Click. Click. Click.  
  
I sigh as I drop the pen on the clean sheet of paper and gaze out the window. Winter. A cruel memory strikes and I flinch. A lone tear slides down my face without my knowing and falls on the piece of paper. Three years. It's been three years and I still remember as if it had been just yesterday. Its just so hard.....to forget......him.  
  
The clock just then starts to ring and I launch about five feet into the air. I glare at the dumb thing hopping that whoever invented it was brought out to the street and killed. I sigh as I wipe the tear I had just discovered drying on my cheek and pack up.  
  
I've got to get over this, it's been three years and he'll never return. Not for me not for him. It's gone. I walk out of the small office and spot my boss, Sesshomaru, and start to head over. We both greet each other with an awkward bow. Ever thing's been awkward lately.  
  
I try to put at least a smile on my sad and lonely face. "So, how have you been?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from going hoarse. I must not have done a very good job, because he frowns and put his hand on my shoulder. I find myself leaning into his touch. I'm very tired.  
  
"Kagome you must stop this, you need to move on." He says. He never was really fond of 'him' but since he left, Sesshomaru tries to help me onto my feet again. I shake my head.  
  
"It's just hard to let go. It feels just like yesterday that he left." A tear escapes the corner of my eye and Sesshomaru wipes it away. I was the only one that he ever showed emotion to, he was just like a VERY protective older brother.  
  
"Just take care of yourself, I don't want to see you like this any longer." With that he turned and headed towards the door. 'You and me both Sessho,' I thought silently, 'you an me both.' Just as he was about to exit, he suddenly turns and walks back to me. He takes my hand and pushes something into it. He kisses my forehead, and walks away.  
  
I stand their stunned, and then I smile at his back and leave myself.  
  
~~~~~*Fifteen minutes later *~~~~~~ ~*SunstShrine*~  
  
Man, I'm tired. I thought as I rub my temples to prove my point. I just then spot something long and silver in my house. I sigh. Yoki. Only Yoki and me.  
  
After my grandfather died, my mother and brother left to America in fear of getting SARS. They begged me to go with them but I refused. They gave up after a while. As you can see, I'm still very much alive and three months later, Yoki was born.  
  
I paused as I look up to the god tree, Goshinboku. Another memory strikes and I clutch my chest. Too much, so hard. I chant as I hold my head. After I stop swaying I head towards the house. I walk in, kick off my shoes and head upstairs.  
  
I knock on the door before heading inside fully. Inside was a surprisingly clean room. It had drawers, a closet, a television set and windows that were fully open. There were posters on the walls of characters I frankly did not care about and a huge bed with a something silver in the middle of it. It twitched letting me know that it was still alive. It had its head in its lap and its hands resting on its knees. Truthfully, it looked miserable.  
  
"Yoki?" I asked softly hopping he would at least answer. Yoki raised his head towards me and I flinched at his blank expression.  
  
Yoki was tall and lean, with broad slender shoulder and long arms and legs with that he also had long silver hair with a tint of black on the bottom, he had long silver nails and the most beautiful gold eyes. That was not the weird thing about him though. As soon as Kagome stepped through the door, two long fuzzy ears pooped out of his head and turned to face Kagome although he did not move himself. Other than that, he was quite the lady- killer.  
  
Just like him. Kagome thought. " How was your day?" I asked. He nodded. "Ok." With that I leave.  
  
~* Yoki's P.O.V *~  
  
As soon as I hear the soft click of the door, I reach under the bed and bring out a long slender box. He blew off the dust that was collecting on top of it. On top of the lid was a male's name written in bold letters. You could not see what the name was. It was covered in too much dust to see all of the words.  
  
His father. His father was with him until just recently. I lean my head on top of the cover. It tries to stifle a sob, but I came out of my mouth before I could stop it. That is, he was with him until he left for another place. Somewhere more better than here, somewhere not where my mother and I are. I didn't even try to cover up the sob that escapes my pale, white mouth. It's just no use.  
  
Of all the people, why did he have to leave? Why? Why? WHY!? All sorts of question starts popping in my head as always but like always it adds up to one conclusion. Because its better than here. I think bitterly. I delicately open the box and look at the various stuff that 'he' left behind. Pictures, tapes and other valuable stuff such as white roses, little stuffed foxes, and poems.  
  
I take out a certain poem and read it, it was very short,  
  
White Rose, Red Rose  
  
Red, White  
  
These flowers will unite,  
  
You, me  
  
We were ment to be,  
  
See?  
  
It's just the same,  
  
Theres no shame,  
  
Can't you see,  
  
That we were meant to be?  
  
Because of you,  
  
I'm me.  
  
(Guess who wrote that.)  
  
He pulled out a lyric that was meant for his mother and read that as well, his father used to be in a band as well. Quite the vocalist.  
  
Unbalanced Kisses  
  
Within a broken mirror,  
  
I clearly see your reflection,  
  
Tears roll down your face......  
  
Tears roll down your face ......  
  
As your finger traces the edge of the new moon.  
  
Who is that I'm calling out to?  
  
I can see you walk away from me  
  
Time and time again.......  
  
Time and time again.......  
  
You'll find me knocking at your door.  
  
With my back~ pressed against the weight of the world,  
  
And the speed of the night,  
  
It felt as if a thread was snapping in ~ two,  
  
And I held onto you,  
  
Held onto you......  
  
Held onto you.....  
  
Held onto you......  
  
With all my might,  
  
As you share an unbalanced kiss with me I hope you can feel us getting closer to love,  
  
And may your fear and you tearful deceptions,  
  
Come and rest in my heart ~,  
  
Oh, my love!  
  
(Mine, Mine, Mine. *shot guns explode and I run for my life * NOO, NOTMINE, NOTMINE, NOTMINE!)  
  
Yoki smiled, it was the song his father used to confess his love to his mother, if he was a girl he would have said it was romantic, but as people can already see (some people cant) he's not a girl.  
  
I put the box back and resume my normal position. I begin to silently sob.  
  
~* Kagome's P.O.V *~  
  
When I shut the door I opened it just large enough to peek through. I saw Yoki scramble off the bed as if his life depended on it and get out a box that his father gave him and where he kept the his fathers remains. I saw him look through the box and sob. I resisted the urge to sob myself. Its been three years and he isn't over it, I know he isn't. I rummage through my jeans and bring out a card.  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
Sesshomaru pushed the little card into her hand and Kagome brought the piece of paper up to examine it. Written in bold letter were:  
  
Shuiichi K. Minamino  
  
Student Counselor.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she looked up to Sesshomaru and he nodded.  
  
"If you ever need help, call him, I think he may be able to help." He kissed her forehead and turned heel.  
  
~* End of Flashback *~  
  
Shuiichi Minamino.  
  
Maybe he can help us. Kagome thought as she turned and walked towards the phone.  
  
Click.  
  
Click.  
  
Click.  
  
Click. Click. Click. She dialed and waited for the phone to be picked up.  
  
"Hello Minamino-san...... Yes, I would like to set up an appointment......Thank you." She hung up and leaned towards the wall. She put her arm across her stomach and held her elbow in her palm as she rested her head in her pale hand.  
  
I hope I did the right thing. She thought as she walked towards her room. I hope so, I need, we need to get over him...... Yoko Kurama.  
  
~~~~*  
  
Answers to Questions:  
  
This story does not have any demons and monsters and stuff like that. This story will be limited characters only because too much might be a pain for me and I need them for something else.  
  
Yoki's ears will be explained later, he has regular human ears but when his fuzzy ears appear they immdantly disappear. There will be demons, but it will only be like a long time ago and it will have nothing to do with the story except explain about Yoki's ears.  
  
Yoki's father. If you did not find out who the hell he is by now, it's a pity. It's kinda obvious and the last sentence says who it is. Just kill the "I" in Yoki's name and put a "O" and there ya have it.  
  
Dum, dum, dum, I like this one, its gonna move fast so don't miss out  
  
Nogitsune Krist ~*~ 


	2. Meeting Another

~* Chapter Two *~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
~~~~~*  
  
Kagome walked forward with Yoki walking by her side. To anyone he looked either extremely tired or extremely bored. He had just heard the news this morning and he was non-too happy. Seeing as the arrangements had already been made, however, he could not back down. It was too late. He wore a white shirt, black tights and his hair was tied up in a low ponytail. He kinda looked like a girl. Kagome saw his look and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She wore dark blue jeans and a loose and baggy white shirt. Her hair was in the same style as Yoki's. Yoki found himself leaning into her gentle touch.  
  
Yoki suddenly stopped, Kagome looked back at him with questioning eyes. He looked up, his eyes begging her not to do this. Kagome found herself shifting uncomfortable from foot to foot under his nervous look.  
  
"Do we have to do this? We don't need a cou-sul-ler, we'll be fine if we just ignore this." He begged, it was the only thing he could think of with out going to his knees. Kagome sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yoki, but it already is too late." She softly replied. Yoki's soft eyes suddenly took on an angry form.  
  
"But why?! We don't need help! We don't need anyone! Were fine! Why cant we just avoid this?! Why did you have to go as far as too-"  
  
"Yoki." Kagome whispered softly her eyes pleading with him. Yoki blinked and let his eyes travel to the ground in shame. He just felt like a young child whining and complaning, he probably looked like it too.  
  
"Sorry." He whispered silently. If anyone caught him acting like a kid, his rep. Would most likely burn to a crisp.  
  
Kagome walked back to him and hugged him. Yoki tensed but relaxed a few seconds later. He had not been hugged for a long time and it was a little bit new for him. Atleast he was not begin hugged by one of his fan girls, they would most likely hug him till he was stiff and could not move ever again.  
  
Kagome pulled aback and looked Yoki in the eye. "If you promise to go this one time, I'll let you have the choice of going here the next time. All right?" Yoki nodded, his head still bent so his chin touched his chest. She hugged him again. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then separated and went inside the small building.  
  
~* 5 Minutes Later *~  
  
Kagome and Yoki were giving an assignment sheet for them to fill out. Once, they filled it out Kagome collected the sheet and went to the front desk. She waited for about three minutes; the clerk didn't pay any attention to her. She waited for three more minutes and when it was obvious that the clerk would not spare her a glance she cleared her throat loudly. The clerk looked up, annoyance and irritation clearly written on her face.  
  
"Yes, princess," she said, sarcasm edged her voice. Kagome glared at her and pushed the papers on top of her desk. The clerk glared back at her and gathered the papers. She pointed towards the end of the dark hall, then she pointed left. Kagome glared at her one last time and motioned with her shoulder for Yoki to follow.  
  
He got up, dusted his cloths off as if he were dirtied and followed. The clerk gasped as she saw him. Kagome smirked; this was the reaction she was expecting even from a bitch like the clerk. Kagome briefly wondered why she was even working. Probably the only job she could find. Kagome shrugged it off and walked towards the end of the hall.  
  
Yoki followed and as he passed the clerk (she was still staring at him) he knocked down a mile high of papers and smirked when she did not seem to notice. No one treats HIS mother like that and gets away with it. Kagome smiled when he caught up with her and pointed towards the door on the left.  
  
They walked inside the small pine smelling door. What they saw was not exactly what they expected. Inside, the room was smaller than a garage but held various items such as stuffed toys, books, little playhouses, and other stuff that kids usually like. It was also a little dark, the only thing that had light was a little lamp light, but what really caught their attention, was the small room smelled like a garden house full of roses. To make the place more comfortable, in the corner of the room was a little fireplace with a fire; it was pretty warm inside the room. Yoki wanted to gag at all the baby stuff piled into one corner. There were two chairs, two sofas and one huge office chair that were currently occupied.  
  
Kagome's breath caught as she saw whom it was occupied by. On the chair was a very handsome male, he had broad shoulders with and perfectly tanned skin. He also had with his lean form long arms and legs but what really caught her attention was that he had long blood-red hair that reached his middle waist, and the most beautiful emerald eyes that matched the grass in the summer. Kagome could not tell if he was beautiful or handsome, what was for sure was that he was just like Oki and Yoko. A lady-killer.  
  
He smiled and motioned for them to sit on wither sofas or chairs. Kagome sat on one sofa and Yoki sat on another, he practically jumped on the sofa but it made a sound like he jumped on a huge bed anyway.  
  
He held out his hand. " Hello, my name is Shuiichi Minamino, I'm your counselor." Kagome shivered. His voice was even better than his body. She shook his hand while Yoki watched like a hawk on its babies. They might as well trade places as mother and son.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said back as she shook his hand. Shuicchi motioned for Yoki to do the same but he just turned his head and ignored him. Shuicchi smiled and withdrew his hand. Kagome glared at her son for his rudeness. He glared right back. Sometimes there were times where they did not agree and got into a fight, they were only minor fights and forgot it the next minute they saw each other.  
  
Shuicchi smiled and wrote down something on the notepad that he suddenly brought out. Kagome was getting a little uncomfortable and she shifted a little. Yoki looked at her. Shuiichi noticed the uncomfortable gesture and smiled a heart-warming smile at her. She blushed and looked down. Shuiichi's smile grew a tint. Yoki noticed this and flashed him a death glare. Shuiichi looked at him with questioning eyes, Kagome did the same. Yoki turned away, his glare still masked his face.  
  
Shuiichi was taken back, but then smiled as he remembered how protective children are to parents and the same vise-versa. They really are a protective couple. He thought as he turned and wrote that little piece of information down. After he was finished he gave the little speech on how it was all right not to tell him stuff that was non-of his business.  
  
Ya, right, Yoki thought, He'll probably tell the whole world after this.  
  
Kagome notice that he was still glaring at Shuiichi and shot Yoki a powerful glare. Yoki shot one just as powerful and the glares kept on building up.  
  
Shuiichi sweatdropped as he sensed the tension. First their protective, then angry, then glaring, can I really help them? He started to wonder. He shook his head, of course I can help them, and I was chosen to wasn't I? He was almost blown off his chair, when he regained his balance he saw the reason why. They looked like they wanted the other to catch on fire.  
  
Shuiichi sweatdropped again. It could just be the other counselors feared for their lives too. I can see how they are related. He sighed and shook his head but immediately regretted it after they averted their glares to him. He nervously smiled an decided he might have to separate them or else......... He glanced at them and gulped..........He might be too dead to do anything at all.  
  
He quickly shooed Kagome out (which got him a glare from them both) and sat down.  
  
We barley started and I'm already tired. He thought. This family might be rough. He glanced at Yoki-chan who was glaring at the wall.  
  
~* 30 Minutes Later *~  
  
~~ * Shuiichi's P.O.V * ~~  
  
As me and Yoki-chan went out of my office, his mother, Kagome-san was waiting at the front desk.......having a glaring contest with, uh, that girl. As I walked towards Kagome-san the clerk turned her gaze towards me and started to get dreamy-eyed. Its actually very annoying, people like it till about few days then they start to get annoyed. I've had it my whole life, how do you think that I feel?  
  
Kagome-san looked at me and she suddenly looked flushed. This is the most weird part, I asked her what's wrong and she flushed even more. I'm sure I have a big question mark on top of my head right now but how am I supposed to know?  
  
Great, Yoki-chan just started glaring at me again as soon as his mother flushed. Remember when I said that I had a question mark on my head? Well, know I'm sure they've multiplied. And to make matters worse the clerk-girl (I don't know her name so this will have to do) is glaring at both of them. I'm sure the next person that comes through the door is gonna be blown away by the sear force of the tension. What did I do to deserve this?  
  
I sigh and bid Kagome-san good-bye. She flushes even more and I'm sure I'm going to get a hole in my head if you keep glaring at me Yoki-chan. Of course, I don't actually tall him that. I had hard enough times when we were in the room. He would not talk, he would not look, and I bet he didn't even listen too a thing I say.  
  
I need to talk before this gets out of hand.  
  
"Good bye, Yoki-chan, Kagome........ Uh, -san." I hastily added the last part as Yoki-chan glares intensify. I could have sworn he would have tried to beat the hell out of me if they did not leave.  
  
Kagome smiles at me and for some reason I feel my cheeks grow a tint red, barley noticeable really, but its still there.  
  
After they leave, the clerk-girl asks me how my day was and if that brat (Kagome) gave me a hard time. I ignored her and headed towards my counselor room. I drop the notepad and sigh. If they keep on coming back I might just die.  
  
Just then the door opens and my other appointment, Shume, comes in and almost tackles me to the ground (She's five years old) I wave to her parents and they leave. I play with her during the whole session but for some reason my thoughts keep trekking back to the silver-head boy and the misty-eyed women.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
That's it to the Questions:  
  
Yoki was sad earlier because it had been a long time since his father had died. He can easily change moods though, in this fic, he's got a kinda of mood swing problem when he's and his mother is around other men. He does not want anyone to come close to them. When Shuiichi added the -san in Kagome's name, I just found out in Japan that you usually say that when you are around strangers. If you use their full name without that, it indicates that you're either married of related.  
  
Fine, but you First! Got deleted, don't know why but tell me if you want it back or not.  
  
That's it. JA!  
  
Nogitsune Krist~*~ 


	3. Personal Problems

~* Chapter Three *~  
  
Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!  
  
~~~~~~**  
  
After a few more weeks of counseling, it was quite clear that Yoki did not want any help, especially from the likes of me. After the first counseling, I was beyond surprised when Yoki -chan came back, but that wonder soon turned to amusement as I watched Kagome-san literally drag him into my office.  
  
When we were alone, there were not many sounds except the clock ticking, the soft pounding of feet here and there, and Yoki's silent grumble. I once overheard him grumble stuff like, " Yah some choice..........then get dragged all the way over here.......... get my butt kicked outta the house.......... Yah, my choice my butt.........."  
  
Although I tried, could not hold it in any longer. I let loose a stream of chuckles. Yoki looked at me as if I was crazy, but I could care less, he was very amusing to no end. What he did next was extremely surprising, even from by his standards. He grinned a good nature grin.  
  
This surprised me so much, that I never knew I had stopped laughing long enough to gape at him. He looked at me, I figured I looked pretty much like a fish that has a hook in his throat because his face started to get a funny expression. After he regained his usual facial expression and turned to face the wall again. It looked kind of hard because he was out spread all over the sofa.  
  
I wrote this moment down quickly, It may not have been much but it was SOMETHING, I've been around Yoki-chan long enough to tell which was big things and which were small. Like staring at the wall. I thought as I gave Yoki-chan a pointed look.  
  
He gave me a look back that said 'WHAT!?' I sighed as I ducked my head and continued my writing. I just then noticed that I wrote Kagome-san instead of Yoki-chan. I quickly scribbled that out and threw a quick glance at Yoki- chan. He was still staring at the wall. I let out a breath that I did not know I was holding in the first place.  
  
If Yoki-chan saw what I had just done he surly would have tried to punch the shit out of me. How did I end up writing Kagome's name anyway? Uh, Kagome-san. I quickly correct my thoughts.  
  
Over these past few days, I'm not so sure my mind was so filled on Yoki- chan. I sometimes found my thoughts wandering towards his mother.  
  
I instantly and mentally slap myself. She had just got over 'him' leaving her, why do I keep thinking this? Then I feel myself grow angry for like the thousandth time that week. I kept on getting angry after I meet them, not with them, but at the guy who left them. Who in their right minds would leave their son and his wife? I feel my body grow hotter. Who in all the hells would leave them, their a great family, why the HELL would he leave them?!  
  
I was just about to break my pencil, but then I noticed my grip on it and let it go before my pencil goes bye bye. After about a few days I just gave up and got a medium bag of pencils. I figured, if my pens were gonna break every time they get trapped in my hands never to be the same again, I might as well get pencils. It might be just as well, forty pencils cost me at least two pens.  
  
I look at the pencil I have in my hand thoughtfully, I never got to asking them about 'him' but 'him' is usually how they address him by, no name, no nothing. I look over to Yoki. Something flashes through his eyes, but it's too fast for me to identify it. He's been doing that allot lately. I want to ask about 'HIM' I really do, but I don't want to push them both away. I frowned.  
  
I guess I'm too scared, I thought as I rub my chin, Yoki and me are KIND OF getting close if you define close in a real unusual way. There are times when he would look at me and I think that' takes allot to get so I take that as reward. I frown. At least, I think I'm getting to him, I don't know why he even still comes other than the fact that his mother drags him here.  
  
I grin.  
  
Yes, that is very entertaining to watch. My grin widened as I remember what had happened last week. When I had got done with talking to Kagome-san about Yoki-chan we went outside. When she got to the end of the hall (She was in front of me) she quickly pulled me to a shadowed part of the hall. I blushed trying to think what she was doing, until I saw what she was looking at.  
  
The clerk-girl was blushing like she lava itself and Yoki stood towering over her with a bored expression. When she asked him out we just about burst out laughing, but we covered each other's mouths before we could do it. Yoki however, did not hold it in, and as we were about to do, he burst out laughing that made the clerk blush even more. He grinned and said sure what time casually, I assumed this had happened allot because Kagome-san made no move to stop them.  
  
The clerk-girl asked what kind of job he had, so she knows if she needs to pay or stuff. Yoki-chan shook his head and said no job. The girl looked suspiciously at him and asked if he was kicked out of his last one. He shook his head again. Kagome and I were not gonna hold it for much longer. She finally gave up and asked how old he was. He smirked and said thirteen.  
  
The clerk-girl paled and apologized. She returned to her desk but we thought she would blend in with the walls if she got any paler.  
  
That had me going for about a week, every time I saw her after that I tried to keep myself from bursting out laughing. It was quite hard, what for seeing her everyday I mean. I think Yoki-chan and Kagome-san were trying to do the same thing, but at least I was nice about it. They could not even look at the clerk without bursting out laughing and the clerk just blushed, then glared.  
  
And that brings us to today, it would be exciting if it wasn't so god damn boring. I looked over too Yoki-chan........... Who was still staring at the wall.  
  
I sighed.  
  
Boy, if I expect me and Yoki-chan to ever get close, I've got too think fast, I think Kagome-san is starting to get impatient with me. Who wouldn't? Its been over three weeks and still nothing, as far as I'm concerned, she is the most patient parent that I know. If I did not do anything any time soon, I might never get to see Kagome-san again.  
  
I blush.  
  
Now where did THAT come from? I must have looked flustered, because Yoki just asked me what's wrong............ In the most uncalled for way.  
  
"Yo, Red! What the hellz the matter with you? You look like a crab." He stated bored beyond all reason. Even if I was calm, I still have my times; at least this was not one of them. I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. I looked over to see Yoki-chan smirking at me. Red is a certain nickname he came up with because well, my hairs red, of course.  
  
If I had not had my reputation as a calm, peaceful, nice presence I would have smacked him dead. Crab indeed. Just be grateful I don't tell your mother or else if I did not smack you dead, she definitely would. I've been around them long enough to know what they would do, what would happen and probably when they do it every time. Every time of the day.  
  
"No, but thank you for asking," This time I smirked and Yoki-chan glared at me. "Yoki-CHAN." I just loved doing that. Yoki-CHAN's glare intensified. I smiled innocently at him. His cheeks flushed with rage and he turned his head sharply with a huge 'Hhump'.  
  
I chuckled.  
  
It was very entertaining to have him over. It made the world more complicated and I have a special interest in puzzles and mystery's, don't have a clue why though. When I was a child, I wanted to be a detective because of my interest, I really could have, but I also wanted to help in children, so I could not do two at once. I chose to be a counselor as you can see and I have no regrets whatsoever. After all, I turn to look at Yoki- chan and smile, if I had not chosen this, I might not have met Yoki and Kagome-san, or, I might have met them sooner.  
  
I chuckle at the thought.  
  
Yoki-chan looks at me as if I'm crazy but I give him a reassuring grin, he turns beck to glare at the wall as I chuckle again.  
  
I smile.  
  
Yes, I've got no regrets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Oh, that was nice chapter. Questions:  
  
As I told you in the second chapter, when you talk to strangers and stuff you say -chan or -san at the end of a name. If you don't it indicates that you're married or related. Shuiichi does not know what happened to Yoki's father and has no clue of which he is but that will happen soon. Shuiichi has some relation to his father but you'll just have to find out how. I don't know how the hell my other fic got deleted but I'll post it back on if y'all want it back on.  
  
JA!  
  
Nogitsune Krist~*~ 


	4. Late AGAIN!

~* Chapter Four *~  
  
Disclaimer: don't own if you have not figure that out by now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kagome walked down the street, by her side was an exhausted Yoki. She had to drag him to the counselor but he was more than willing to get out.  
  
Kagome had told her boss how it was going. She knew that there was no progress each time that he went but she wasn't about to give in just yet. She told her boss that he (Yoki) was doing fine. She never had been good at lying so it came to no surprise that he gave her a pointed look. She reassured him that they were fine and he left it at that.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked at Yoki.  
  
He looked like an old man. Not exactly, but close. His eyes were tired and heavy with wrinkles collecting under them, his usual nice ponytail was low and some hair was sticking out everwhere. His cloths were more than wrinkled and his feet were dragging across the pavement. He looked like he was dead if he was not walking.  
  
Kagome had found him like this every time she came to pick him up. She was starting to wonder if Shuiichi was really a councilor and not a P.E coach.  
  
He sure would make a good one, she silently took in Yoki's broken figure, Yah, that and his body.  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
She remembered how good and well toned that Shuiichi's body was and flushed some more until she looked like a valentines gift. Likely for her, Yoki was to tired to even notice. She smiled at him and kept walking. However, Yoki DID notice her blush and clenched his fist. He had a pretty good idea who she had in mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~* Morning *~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome looked into the mirror as she brushed her teeth and hair all at once. She was running late. She looked at the clock and saw it was a quarter past seven and rushed to get her cloths.  
  
Yoki sweatdropped as he saw a large black blur zoom to the left and zoom to the right. He had a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth and coffee in his left hand. He did not really like coffee, but it was the only thing he could think of to get him up. He was wearing baggy jeans and a white shirt that was slanted and his hair was worse than yesterday. He had a pretty good idea who the black blur was and why she was a black blur in the first place.  
  
Late again I see. He thought as he turned his head to watch his mother zoom to the left. He did not say that out loud of course, she was late enough as it is. Arguing will probably make her lose her job. But then again Sessho MIGHT cover for her. He thought as he watched her zoom the right.  
  
He calmly walked back to his room and closed the door. Twenty seconds later he emerged, fully dressed and ready to go to school.  
  
"YOKI! HURRY UP!" Kagome shouted up to her son. She was wearing blue jeans again and a very baggy white shirt. She had a bag slung on her back and she was looking at her watch while tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
Yoki decided he better skip the stairs and just jumped down to the floor. He was as graceful as a cat landing on its feet. Kagome gave him a look but was out the door in a matter of seconds with Yoki closely behind.  
  
When they were in the car Yoki reached for the wheel.  
  
"Can I drive?" he asked. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him behind the shades she had just put on.  
  
"YOU almost killed us last time I let you drive." She stated as she slapped his hand away. He grinned and withdrew his hand. It was a good start. He was in a good mood and Kagome wanted it too last, too bad it had to end.  
  
Kagome and Yoki buckled their safety belts and Kagome brought her foot on the petal, hard.  
  
ZOOM!  
  
While Kagome was having the time of her life, Yoki was hanging on for dear life. It was life-or-death when Kagome was behind the wheel. They were moving so fast, they arrived at Yoki's school in a matter of minutes. Yoki breathed, he was still alive. He was starting to wonder if she was getting her driving confused with his driving.  
  
He figured he should be used to this, but it was kinda hard to get used to having your mother drive at the speed of sound and be calm all the way to their destination. They had managed to get to school again without attracting the police's attention. Or else we were moving too fast for them to see us. Yoki thought as he clutched his chest while his hand got tangled in a hand full of cloths.  
  
When he looked behind him his mother was long gone. He paled.  
  
WERE IS MY BACKPACK!?  
  
~~~~~** Kagome **~~~~~  
  
Kagome rummaged though the side of her car. She grabbed what she thought was her bag and instead brought out a huge black-reddish bag. She sweatdropped.  
  
"What is Yoki's backpack doing in the car?"  
  
~~~~~** Back to Yoki **~~~~~  
  
After he got three weeks detention (much to his frustration) due to his mothers lack of waking up in the morning and running for his life from his fangirls he met up with his friends Kish, Sanosu, Mosinta, and Kasha. He told them about the detention and they all scowled at the teachers across the hall.  
  
"That isn't fair, stupid baka teachers." Kasha nodded towards the teacher. The others showed their agreement by cussing under their breath.  
  
"By the way, why were you late?" Kasha asked worry etched her voice.  
  
Yoki said, " I was kept up until late last night."  
  
Mosinta chuckled. " Why exactly were you up so late any how?" he asked in a very smooth voice. The others nodded they wanted to know also.  
  
Yoki blushed. "Counseling." He muttered. The others leaned into him. He glared at their curiosity and said it louder. They understood.  
  
"WHAT!?" they shouted. They never knew Yoki ever had to need such a thing, but then again Yoki WAS getting farther and farther away from them.  
  
"Dude, good luck." Sanosu said as the bell rang.  
  
"Heh, ya right." Yoki muttered as he followed.  
  
~~* Later that Day *~~  
  
"Damn," Yoki cussed as he kicked another poor defenseless rock away. "Why the heck am I going to the stupid counselor any how?" he asked himself. Oh yeah, he thought bitterly, because mom'll kick my butt all the way there any ways so why make her waste kicks. She's got enough on her hands anyway. He thought while he walked the familiar road to Red's office.  
  
He walked up the ten stories high building to the sixth floor and walked into the counselors department. The clerk was not surprised that he was there so she just ignored him. Yoki scowled at her. Some date she would have made. He thought as he kicked the door to Reds office. He knew that no one would be in there since he was always the first appointment of the day.  
  
Shuiichi looked up from his book and raised a red eyebrow.  
  
Yoki snorted, jumped on his usual couch and as always glared at the wall.  
  
Shuiichi sighed. This was getting old. He decided he had better break the silence and tension (mostly coming from Yoki) between them somehow. He put down his book and turned to Yoki.  
  
"How was your day?" WHAT! Where in the world did that come from?! Now I'm starting to sound like a mother how pathetic.  
  
Glare.  
  
Shuiichi sighed. Some answer. He tried again. "What did you do?"  
  
Glare. "Any new projects?" Glare.  
  
"New something?" GLARE! "New nothing?" GLARE!! "New love life?" CRASH!  
  
Shuiichi blinked and turned his gaze to the floor where Yoki lay twitching. He was on his feet again the next moment.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!?" He bellowed. Shuiichi winced at the loud sound but smiled non-the less. Something flickered across his face so quickly Yoki could not recognize it.  
  
"Just a personal question between two men." He answered with, guess what, a smile. Yoki then recognized the emotion as sadness.  
  
Red, do you want a love life? Yoki asked in his mind. Then he grinned. From the way Shuiichis color changed Yoki guessed he did not like him (Yoki) grinning. Well, we'll have to change that wont we. He thought mischievously as he sat up. Shuiichi looked at him weirdly but was surprised beyond all reason when Yoki ran out the door dragging him with him.  
  
"THEN LETS GO FIND YOU A LOVER!"  
  
~~~~~*  
  
SAM: *buckles over laughing * That's your big plan!?  
  
NK: Yep, stop laughing.  
  
SAM: *grins * Okay answers to your questions:  
  
SAM: Uh......do we have any questions to answer Nogit?  
  
NK: *Shakes head * Not that I know of. JA!  
  
SAM: SAME!  
  
Nogitsune Krist  
  
And (I guess)  
  
ShadowAhiMoonlight 


	5. Looking for the Right Girl

~* Chapter Five *~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own but DO care. v_v;  
  
~~~~~~~~~*  
  
QN: Sorry, if this chapter is crummy, but it's so early and I'm so tired, so let's start!  
  
~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kagome turned another page of her book and sighed dreamily. She put down her book and rested her head on her palm, and her elbow on the table. She looked down and read the cover of the book.  
  
Love Life by: Carl Kestrosen  
  
Oh, how she wished her life was like this very insidious book. Just then the door opened to reveal a road killed Yoki and a pancake Shuiichi.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. Now what happened? She thought as she eyed them both.  
  
Shuiichi blushed while Yoki eyed her back, only he was not eyeing her.  
  
Kagome looked at her hand and hastily pushed the book under the cushions, her head read as a volcano. Yoki made a mental note to check under the sofa later. Kagome glared at him, knowing what was going on his little thick head.  
  
Shuiichi sighed as the level of heat went up a bit, and it was definitely not coming from the sun. They were dead enough; they did not need to go through another layer of... they did not want to be dead anytime soon to put it simply.  
  
~* FlashBack *~  
  
Do you recall Four-Seven Garden Drive? The most peaceful, beautiful, quite neighborhood in all of Japan? Its so peaceful, birds will come when summoned, people will make music on a bench in public and passerby's will not even mind? Do you know that quite neighborhood that no thieves rob? That quite little road?  
  
Its peacefulness...was ruined.  
  
Pant. Pant. Pant.  
  
Pant. Pant. Pant.  
  
Scream. Scream. Scream.  
  
Yoki, with Shuiichi running close behind, turned sharply and hid behind a blue and white brick wall as the herd of girls gathered like a min sheep herd, ran on by screaming, screeching and calling their names. It was very annoying to say the least. Yoki and Shuiichi panted as they tried to regain their breaths. Then Yoki did something totally unexpected; it even caught Shuuichi off guard.  
  
Finally, Shuiichi found the humorous side of all of this and started to laugh as well. That is until the herd of fan girls turned around and chased them out of town.  
  
When Yoki suddenly proposed to find Shuiichi's 'lover' they had been all across town. Literally, all across town. When they met up with Yoki's fan club, it did not help when they ran into Shuiichi's fan club. When the two groups joined up together, it just made things worse.  
  
If it was someone other than Yoki, Shuiichi would not have agreed with his proposal, but he had to make sure Yoki did not do anything stupid like go into a bar and come out with a load full of whores, and bring them all to Shuiichi's office. Man, that would be hell.  
  
Now, Yoki suddenly stopped in front of a HUGE park, and looked hastily from left to right. Shuiichi, from behind, was dancing from one foot to the next, throwing scared looks over his shoulder while looking at Yoki at the same time.  
  
"Yoki?" he asked, frightened to death at the HUMOUNGOUS group of girls running full speed towards them.  
  
"Yoki?!" Nothing.  
  
"YOKI!" Still nothing.  
  
"YOKI!?!" Finally, Yoki ran full speed to the trees of the park. Shuiichi gladly followed, right on Yoki's heel.  
  
The fan girls, followed right on there tail, (which speed them up pretty quickly) and while doing so, did not have enough room to move when a tree came up.  
  
BAM!  
  
BAM!  
  
BAM!  
  
If Yoki and Shuiichi had not been running for their lives they would have tossed their heads back and laughed out at the stupid fan girls.  
  
Then, it got silent and the only thing to be heard was Yoki and Shuiichi's pants and running feet. When they were sure that no more fan club girls were chasing them, they stopped and tried to regain what little breath they had. Just then, Shuiichi, in his exhausted state, got up and to stretch. He found that his legs would most likely collapse under him, so he leaned against the nearest tree for support instead. Yoki just stayed on the ground, panting like it was his only way of living.  
  
Shuiichi looked up, and gasped in surprise.  
  
Yoki looked up, and instead of repeating Shuiichi, tensed up so much, that his muscles started to cramp up. He never meant for them to go this far into the woods.  
  
In front of them, was a long, plain field, with a small pond, the size of a house apartment smack dab in the middle. It had little, dark green leaves in it, with big, not so much as sharp, but not momentary soft rocks circling it. It had a little stream out and inside the water with a small little waterfall that would be good for a thirteen-year-old kid, it was not the kind of fantasy pond, but it was beautiful non-the-less, but that was not the only thing about this plain. About thirty yards away, was a medium sized house/cabin. It did not necessarily look like a house, but it did not look like a cabin too. It looked a little old (doesn't ever cabin? Shuiichi thought) and had a lot of ivy plants on it, but other than that, it looked nice for a family of five.  
  
Shuiichi turned to look at Yoki, a stunned expression leaked through his usual calm façade.  
  
"Yoki..." he hesitated. "Is this..." he started, but was quickly cut off.  
  
"-Nothing. This is nothing." He sent a glare Shuiichi's way and turned his back to the longing scene, and walked away.  
  
Shuiichi hesitated, and after a moment threw a soft glance towards the quite plain and hurried to catch up with Yoki, but he noticed Yoki kept the mask that he used when he did not want to be bothered, so Shuiichi didn't even try. After that, Yoki kept quite and Shuiichi felt like he ruined their moment of peace and relaxation. If he knew that would happen he would have not asked at all.  
  
Or was it the cabin? He asked himself softly in his head. It was either that or nothing. When they got out of the woods, there fan girls (alerted by a scream coming from one of them) chased them out of town and took all afternoon to shake them off there tail (they were probably about halfway across Asia by then), then they headed home.  
  
That brings us back to now.  
  
~* End of Flash Back *~  
  
Shuiichi sighed as he, knowing things would not get pretty anytime soon, excused himself and left. A few steep of walking out the door and he almost lost his balance with the huge racket and the ground shaking, and presumed it was Kagome.  
  
When he got back to his office (A huge bandage plasterd on his face, for the many times he lost his balance), he sat down and buried his face in his hands.  
  
Hopefully tomorrow will be better than today.  
  
~~~~~~*  
  
No clue they're on how the next chapter will end up. R&R!  
  
Nogitsune Krist~*~  
  
Or  
  
YamiYukiYore~*~ 


	6. Heavenly Work, Yah Right!

_** Chapter Five   
  
Disclaimer**_: _Sorry, I don't own it.  
  
**Quick Note**_: _Sorry I did not write anytime soon but, there has been a lot of...difficulties, so I could not update anytime soon and I'm pretty sure you would not like to hear my excuses so without further ado...  
  
Tap_.  
  
_Tap.  
  
Tap.  
  
Ta—click._  
  
Kagome groaned as she dropped her favorite pen off the desk. Instead of leaning down to pick it up, she groaned once more, folded her arms and rested her head on them, her long raven colored terreses falling all over the desk in the process.  
  
She was so bored, tired, and in a crappy mood.  
  
She wasn't having a good day, and it didn't seem to be getting better.  
  
She replayed her morning and relaxed at a certain scene.

_There was a small tapping noise behind her as she typed away at her furnace report. She was just about to get another futon, her friend e- mailed her to ask if she was willing to take it since she herself was moving out. Kagome was running out of Futons anyway since all of hers where as old as her shine itself. Kagome was e-mailing her back to tell her she accepted the offer when she suddenly inturuppted by the knock.  
  
Kagome paused a moment to wave her hand over her shoulder as a sign to tell the person to wait a second for her to finish her e-mail. The person politely waited for Kagome to finish up. Kagome quickly typed up the rest and clicked the mouse button to have it sent. She waited a moment to make sure it got sent, logged out, then quit the internate. It was her break time so it should have been okay to write and not work.  
  
Kagome turned around to face the person the came in just a few minutes ago, and smiled up as she recognized a bright shinning face.  
  
'Rin-chan!' She whispered excitedly, careful not to disturb any other co-workers that had diffrent break times then her. Rin's face lit up and she ran in to greet Kagome with her usual happy, tight hug. Kagome laughed lightly at the teens childish-ness, she may have been 16-years-old, but she had the playfulness of any ten-year-old. Kagome untangeled herself from the eager teen carefully, hopping not to tug or pull on both their hairs and make a big mess of themselves.  
  
Rin pulled apart from her as soon as she was finished, the biggest smile any person could imagine lit her already bright face.  
  
'Hey Kagome-sama! Wow, how long has it been? You look like you grew a lot! And your hair...Heh! Its just as tangely as ever!' Rin spoke, her voice childish and young, her smile never once wavering even if she was talking. That was the best thing about Rin, she was almost always carefree, a free spirit.  
  
'About 3 years,' Kagome answered back, not the least bit surprised that Rin's face broke in to a shocked faze.  
  
'My gosh! Its been that long? Jeeze, and I thought it was last month!' Kagome was tempted to roll eyes at the teens forgetfulness, but instead choose to smile since she was sure Rin had to have been pretty busy if she thought they just saw each other last month. 'We reallyu have to hook up! How about next Friday? We can go to that Udon resturant we always used to go to!'  
  
'Yes, well—hey! 'tangely as ever'? Whats that supposed to mean?' Kagome growled half-heartdly, even though she knew it was true, she had Yoki to thank for that.  
  
Rin laughed at her sarcasticness, 'Well hey, if anyone would see your hair, they would easily agree with my statement.'  
  
Kagome did roll her eyes this time as she turned to take a bite out of her burger she got a McDonalds, grease rolling from the meat in her mouth. 'O 'in,what'cha 'ere 'or?  
  
Rin snatched Kagome's burger out of her hand. 'Kagome I thought you knew better than that!' she said sarcasicly. Kagome smiled up guitly. Rin took a bite out of the burger.  
  
'Enyweys, 'e got 'ere a few minutes ago, 'e an' cuz, 'o...' She gulped and choked as Kagome sighed and handed her Dew. Rin glugged it down and the took another bite as she continued. ' O, 'nd, we got told of something while we where here.' Rin just finished which was pretty good news for Kagome since she could just barely under stand any word she was saying anyway. She decided that whatever Rin said wasnt important and just ignored what she said.  
__  
_

_ At least this was, she could understand without racking her brain to match words with what they sounded like. Rin then looked down and smiled, but when she looked at Kagome, her face took on a expression that made Kagome think she just remembered something.  
  
Then suddenly, Rin's face grew serious. Kagome crooked her head. It was rare that Rin was ever serious. Wonder what was wrong. 'Also, 'he's here.' Rin's face was serious, however, it took about ten seconds for Kagome to register what she was talking about. Kagome suddenly tensed and her spine went rigid. If she knew what Rin was mentioning about here, than she was in a whole lot of trouble. Especially since the last time she saw him was when his spine was close to breaking and bloody gashes traced his body all due to one raging husband of hers.  
  
Kagome breath started to stagger as she sweated. If that was true, then she was dead, especially since she had no raging husband to protect her this time. Rin looked down. Rin, already predicting this reaction, stood still and waited patently for Kagome to come back.  
  
Kagome sat perfectly still, her eyes growing unfocused. She was sure by now every one in the whole building could hear her heart pounding against her chest hard. By the term 'he' Kagome immediently knew who it was. They had been talking about him for weeks, and now it was hard to belive that he was here, in this very country.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what must have caused him to come, because the threat that her husband gave him last time, was enough to make anyone shake.  
  
Rin, seeming to know what was on Kagome's mind, nodded and then answered for her. 'It would seem that he actually does have people watching over Tokyo. They must have heard and talked to him about it. He must have heard later than everyone but he's hear now, when I heard I thought it might be something you want to know right away. But I don't think that he'll make his move quite soon. Kagome-sama?'' Rin asked as she bent down to look Kagome in the eyes.  
  
Kagome, still shaking, decided that it was no use to be scared, so she immedianty replaced her fear. She was instead fuming with madden rage. 'Rin!' she snapped. Rin jumped back and almost fell back at the sudden bark and the use of her name without the –chan. Some of the co-workers turned to see what was the matter with questioning eyes. Kagome glared over Rin's shoulder to glare them back to work.  
  
Rin blinked, then turned back to Kagome who seemed to have calmed down during that time.  
  
'Rin-chan,' Kagome said with more gentelness. Rin nodded to show she was listening. ' I may be scared, but I'm no coward.' She said as Rins eyes widened.  
  
'B—but!' she whispered, careful to control her voice from hanging over the co-workers. 'But, you'll be in danger! What if he comes and attacks you? Or worse!' Rin's face showed a long line of shock, concern, and fright. She did not want to begin on what could happen to her, it was worse enough as it was thirteen years ago. Now....  
  
'Please Kagome-sama!' Rin begged, 'reconsider!'  
  
Kagome smiled at her younger teen close to being woman's worrieness, but shook her and brushed Rin's as always sloppy hair away, only to have it shaken back to its usually messy pedicament. Kagome chuckled, but Rin's face never wavered from her concern. 'Kagome-sama.' She whispered.  
  
Kagome smiled again and closed her eyes as she leaned back. 'Whatever the reason he wants to see me, whether to try and beat me or rape me,' Rin's face showed fear, but Kagome remained cool and continued, 'I will face it head on. No matter what happens.' Kagome opened her eyes to see Rin's shocked face, then just when she was about to protest, Kagome continued, 'I will get though, like I said before, I'm no coward.' Rin closed her eyes and smiled as she got up.  
  
Kagome blinked up at her, hoping not to get another protest. 'If you wish it,' Rin started as she opened her eyes to stare right into Kagome's 'then, I wont fool around trying to get you to do what I want, but it would seem much safer.' Rin smiled upon her, that was what she most admired about Kagome, her courage. Even if it was hard, she would do it no matter what. That was what it took for her to actually go out with her husband when she was seventeen and he was eighteen, it took a lot of courage to try and measure up to her once cocky and arrogant husband.  
  
Kagome seemed to sigh in relief as she smiled her usually bright shinny smile. Rin smiled back and said her good-byes. Before she took off however, Kagome grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Rin looked at Kagome with questioning eyes. 'Yes, Kagome-sama?'  
  
Kagome smiled. 'I always hated formalities and you know that.' Rin blinked, then threw back her head and laughed her light carefree laugh, as Kagome smiled back and let go of her wrist.  
'Then you must promise not to use formalities for me as well!' Rin answered back with a light smile.  
Kagome nodded and smiled, then Rin took off, promising to call later.  
  
_ Kagome sighed. Who was she kidding? She was as scared as hell to face him. How the heck was she supposed to protect Yoki from a guy like him? She knew Yoki was old enough to take care of himself, but then there's this problem with his depression and then the school just called her yesterday to inform her that Yoki failing to the point that it would almost be impossible to pass 7th grade. Great. Another problem to add to her list of bad babble.  
  
Kagome blew her bangs out of her face only to have it fall back in to its usual place when she turned her head to the side so her cheek was resting on her arms. _And then there is that other problem...  
  
_'_Kagome!' a voice barked loud enough to make her jump, it was just a good thing most of her co-workers where on their break. That would be a problem if they heard whoever she thought was behind her ranting at her once again this week. Kagome turned around to meet her job-horror, otherwise known as the bad-ass. Kagome shook as it towered over her, and her breathing got shallow as she stared with wide eyes. Kagome gulped in a mouth full of air, then decided she must speak before it barks again.  
  
'Yes, boss-sama?' She squeaked.  
  
The glare intensified as Kagome met narrowed eyes. Her black hair shivered as she tore her eyes away to stare at her bosses messy blond short hair that stuck up straight as though a wind was blowing it upwards.  
  
Kagome really wished that he didn't have this job, now she has to live with him being in a bad mood for most of her life since she planned on keeping this job, hopefully he can move to America someday. Or get fired.  
  
Either would work best, Kagome grinned. Then giggled at the expression she would laugh at if he ever did get fired.  
  
'And what the heck are you grinning about,' Kagome dropped her face immediently, hopping to god that she would not get fired. His smirk didn't help much. 'I should be the one grinning.'  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
Before Kagome knew it, a long list of what looked like babble, was in front of her face. Kagome blinked then leaned back. She tried to scan the thing that was in front of her. Her eyes widened as she found a certain interesting line.  
  
'What the heck is going on?' she cried as she grabbed the sheet of paper, and read it out loud_.  
  
Sent to: RainbowArt-ist911hotmail .com  
From : GovermentOfficialChity-Chity Bang-Bang of Japan  
  
_ Kagome was rolling on the floor laughing her brains out as her boss just stood, his eyes closed trying with all his might not to blow the pot. "Chity-Chity? Art-ist? Who the HECK uses those names except a bunch of fifth graders?'  
  
Her boss just growled, and shoved it to her face while blushing with rage. 'Just read it!' he growled. Kagome managed to catch her breath back...a few minutes later. Her bosses eyes where narrowed in annoyance as he shoved it in her face again. Kagome giggled at her bosses humiliation and saved it as a memory to tell to Rin. Rin was a blabbermouth anyways so it'd be all over Japan by afternoon. Kagome read out loud, continuing what she started._  
  
Dear to all who it concerns,  
  
Good day to all of those who are reading this now. This be a good day, but we have found something that concerns and...drives us to write this letter. We are under the impression that some of your workers may be using the contact of the villagers to, let us say...agreements. However, under the court of law, that is an illegal matter, and whoever is causing this arrangement should be either fired or arrested.  
  
However, this matter is very serious, and under the court of law, we here by remove the internate for your local viewing for the viewings of private information. We are sorry but this is very dangerous and we must cut off those who are using the private information to stop, so by the day of May, 2, 2000, we cut off those private information.  
  
Good day,  
GovermentOfficalChity-Chity Bang-Bang of _Japan  
_  
_ Kagome gasped, and her boss rushed over to see what was wrong. Kagome's eyes where wide as she stared at the sheet with shock. Her boss looked at the sheet and read it over.  
  
'What is it!?' He barked, trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
Kagome shivered. 'Thi--...'  
  
Her boss looked at it and read it over again. Seeing nothing wrong he turned back to her. 'This..?'  
  
'This! This name actually fits!' Her boss tripped and landed flat on the floor, 'It's a perfect name at the bottom.'  
  
'Will you stop playing!?' her boss belowed and stormed out of her office area. Kagome sweated as she looked at the paper in her hands, cold now that it was out of the printer. Kagome then heard stomping and turned to look at her boss, which had suddenly turned around. Her boss stormed back, ripped the paper out of her hands, then stormed straight back out again.  
  
Kagome blinked, then giggled.  
  
_Kagome sighed once more as she plucked her pen from the floor and sat up, one foot over the other that was on the desk as she leaned back. She chewed her pen in her mouth. _No internate? Man, and I don't even have a computer, how the hell am I supposed to do my work without it?  
  
_Kagome unwound and sighed again, she seemed to be doing this allot lately. And with all the work, how was she supposed to get by? If she didn't have the net, that was bad, all her work had to do with the net. Kagome chose to groan this time, as she rubbed her tempels, then stood up.  
  
_That was it then, she was going on vacation! Yah, it would work, and the boss man could get someone to do her work, that seemed easy enough.  
  
_Her mind set, she marched to the door, but stopped as she got to the middle of the opening.  
  
_Aw, damn! I just had vacation last week! Dammit!  
  
**QN**_: _Heh, what do you think of that? I was thinking about making Rinku the boss and plaster a note on his forehead and write Super sized Rinku! But then what I thought about it, I don't think it would have matched the role of the boss man. Anyways, the boss is someone you should all know by now, and no its not Kurabara and Hiei, the boss has blond hair, but I can assure you that he's from Yu-Yu Hakusho. ****_**Nogitsune Krist **


	7. As The Bomb Goes BOOM

**Chapter Six  
  
Disclaimer**: _No, I do not own.  
  
_**QN: **_Heh, sorry about the Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang thing –laughs nervoursly- my weird sense of humor for a fiction. Anyhow, the reason I'm late to update any of my stories is because I just didn't have the inspiration I needed, and its not because of my reviewers! Thank you all who reviews, or who bothers to review. Okay, that's all, R&R!  
  
An irritated growl escaped and faded into a cool, heavily scented room, as she shifted uncomfortably to her left side, not the least bit comfortable in the new position she was in. Her stomach suddenly but expectedly gave a nervous lurch. The hard hand made wood chair didn't help much. What was she even doing here? She had gotten a good grade, but why did she suddenly find herself here, again! Especially at this arrogant bastards house. She had already been here enough times as it was when they where doing there project, especially when he made her come instead of wanting to go to her house, hadnt she?  
  
'Er!' she growled silently as she shoved some of her long not to tamed bangs out of her eyes. She made a silent note to trim them when she got home, and not tell her brother, or he'll do if for her, and shave all off like he had last time. Man, was that a nightmare. She refused to go to school for a month, even when her mom threatened to ship her off to military school if she didn't. She ended up at an even worse camp in the summer. Camp Swan, where they watch the swans, draw the sunrise, and smile at the sunset while cooking eggs on a leaf plate. Snort, yah, right! Just give me a sleeping bag and bug dope and I'll camp out in the parking lot, thank you very much!  
  
She shook her head at the irritating memory, making her bangs fall back in place. She didn't move for a while, then blew her long bangs out of her eyes. They just floated silently back. Or she could just trim them now. She turned her head till her eyes rested on the table where a bunch of pens, and pencils where laid. Beside the stack was a nice and sharp sissor. 'Very, well made too.' She noted silently.  
  
She slowly got up, and walked over to the table. She looked from left to right quickly. Her eyes landed back on the pair, when she took a last glimps at the empty living courters. 'Well, it was now or never...might as well do it while he wasn't here yet.' She silently closed the small poket of air between her and the smooth, hand made pine woodened table, with, she noted, a pretty expensive frame. Guess they didnt pay much attention to money, as long as it fits well to there liking.  
_

_She took the pair of sissors in her hand, and gulped at it. '...now or never...' she reapeted in her mind, as she took a final look at her long locks. Her eyes hardened as she said, "Alright, now or never!"  
And what do you know, right after she finished that sentence, a loud snort was heard from behind her. 'Eep!' she squeaked as she froze in mid cut. Uh-oh.  
  
'So now your stealing sissors, how very lowly of you, and I thought you could not get any poorer.' A smooth and at the same time cocky voice sounded from behind her. He smirked in satisfaction as he watched figure shake in rage._

_'Urgh!' another growl, came from her throat before she could even stop it. She fumed till she got a good color of a heart, as she clenched her hands to her side, as she tried to not let the bomb explode. She stood for a few good minutes as her tormentor enjoyed every second of her obvious frustration, he savored every moment. She took one last breath as she smiled in victory of her little challenge. Her tormentor frowned a bit at the unwon flare of explosives. One more push...  
  
'Then again, its hardly surprising seeing as your mother has a poor job or waitressing for about a penny a month and your father abandoned you and your brother can't affored money seeing as he can't even get a job.' He smirked in triumpth as he watched the bomb about to go BOOM!_

_He was right. She was shaking in so much anger that she had no control of her body as she turned to him, her body hot and buring with rage. Her teeth where gridding against each other, her fists as white as a ghost's, and her brows almost crossed in her fiery eyes. Enough was enough._

_She tightly ground her feet to the floor as she tried to get to him before she just went on a rampage. The guy across from her, raised his right eyebrow as he smirked in satisfaction. Her thighs where so tight that a fire could be started just from sheer rubbing them. She stopped in front of him and raised her arm high as her palm flattened out._

_He looked surprised and stepped back as he watched her palm desend at break neck speed, then--_

A gasp escaped her throat as she sat up sharply, bumping her forhead on her lamp in her haste. "Ow!"

She pressed her palm on her hair and pushed pressure on her bump as she tried to get it to stop throbbing. "Oh, boy." She moaned.

"Thats defineatly gonna be there tommorow." She groaned and lay back. She turned her head a little, just enough to lay her cheek on her smooth, cool, desk. Long old memories... figures after all the stuff she had just written for her report. _But..._

She shifted her gaze to an old style computer with black and green the olny means of color on it.

...._but, its nice to have a flashback of times like those, even when it is fourteen years since it last happened. It always gets on my mind, but then I sometimes seem to forget it all completly, _she thought as her gaze darkened. _Soon, I might just forget them all together. _

She looked forward for a minute, then shook her head, angered by that thought. _NO! _She melowed a bit, _No. That won't happen, as long as I breath though my nose! _She smiled, satisfied with her thought of determination and rose from her working chair, pushing it bach with her thighs as she moved around it with slight grace, and walked out of the small wooden door frame. Dark brown, of course, she thought as she smiled, it was, afterall, her favorite color. Why? She wasn't quite sure, but that didn't really matter anyways.

She stopped shortly to yawn and strech her arms and limbs. _Man! _She thought while smiling, _That hit the spot! _She thought as she heard a few 'pops!' coming from her back as she arched backwards, balancing by putting her hands on her hips. She stopped smiling short, as she saw a napkin shaped silk hang, half off, and half just bearly hanging from under a small paper holder from her wooden table. _How long has it been since then? _She thought as she walked over and folded it together again.

_How long had it been since she met..._

_...his..._

_It was a quite autumn afternoon. A perfect one at that. The wind was soft threading through her hair, like soft silky hands through water. The Sakura's where bloosomed, and where falling through the wind, sailing too only God knows where, though some of the pavements, where layered with them, making the pavement and the whole city a lovely color.This was the kind of afternoon that people would just hang onto a lovers arms, and just relax. Where no cares where about, and no fudes to bother them. A very lovely afternoon indeed. To top it off, it was New Year's Eve, and everyone had on allot of fancy Kimono's._

_How long had she walked around the park now? Maybe about and hour or so. But even if it was lovely..., she sighed, she had no one to share it with. She looked down, keeping up the stroll as she did so. She had passed by a few couples, whispering and smiling, which she stared at with a pang of envy. Why couldn't she be like them? Hanging around a guy, light eyes, perfect face, and softly talking with her. Was that to much for her to ask?_

_Suddenly, her path was blocked by something large, and tall. She stopped. Then raised her head, golden letters glittering, making it easy to identify where she was. She gasped as she moved to cover her mouth._

_How did she get here? How could she not notice? Why _here_?_

_She stood for a moment, unsure of what to do, or how to do it. How could she have gotten this far anyway? She stood for a good few minutes. Then, she started moving forward, finding her body acting on its own and not on her own behalf, and before she knew it, the door was open. With a large creak, it she was in.There she stared into the most lovely sights she had ever seen._

_Inside, she found a little path, arching this way and that way, zig-zaging into a lot of swirls, the path made mostly out of stepping stones, but that was not what caught her attention most. The whole yard, was covered in Sakura's for all she could see, almost all layered. The middle-sized Sakura Tree lazily sawying with the wind. Small stone statues scattered among the garden, and to top off the wonderful picture, a little pond that could fit about three seven-year-olds into it. _

_She hesitated somewhat, before moving forward again. She walked a little distance, finding it more relaxing than she realized, somehow, finding herself, half-asleep bacause of it._

_She suddenly reached her so-called goal. The door here, was about half as big as the first one, and there where symbols that indicated who lived here, like before. She sighed. _

_Yes, she had been here before, but she had not gone through the front door, nor did she pay attention to the windows much less outside. That just provide she wasn't very obsevent. The back door may have been shorter, and not so much flashy, but it seemed ato be the only way she would expect the whole residense to be. _

_She lifted her hands to the door, holding it there for a moment. Was she sure? She could leave now...but wouldn't that prove how weak she was?_

_She sighed as she let her hand fall to her side, her Kimono ruffleing a bit. She had a small smile._

Damn, I'm so weak._ She thought as she turned around. Before she could get far, however, the door suddenly squeaked open. She paushed, and whirled around. _

Him..._She thought. She looked at him, as he examined her. She almost gasped. He looked diffrent, and it was no suprise to see why._

_He was wearing a pretty silky gab. The Yukata was plain black and a Ink colored Kimono overlapping it, giving a new definition of black. His sandals where, of course red, and his hair was the same fasion as before._

_He finished examining, and his gaze landed on her, emotionless gaze. She stayed still, feeling a bit uneasy. He appereantly, got that, and replaced his emotionless gaze with a satisfied smirk. Then he want inside, leaving the door wide open. She looked at the opened door. _

Is he asking me to come in? Without a comment? _Then, the image of that smirk came to her head, and she heated up. _That guy! H-he's challenging me! He want's to see if I have enough guts! _Her teeth grit in anger, and with a huff, crossed her arms, nose poised high, and turned her head as she walked into the 'challenge'. _

_Apperently, he knew beforehand she was going to come, and smirked. She felt herself heat up once more, and growled at him._

He IGNORED me! _She roared the thought as he just camly ignored her, and turned.' _

She growled.

He looked over his shoulder to give her an arrogant smirk then continued to ignore her as he walked ahead. She seethed, then resumed her gloating spree.

They reached the living couters, and he plooped down on the futon, not even bothering to invite her to sit as well, before his expression changed to annoyed one, and he asked, no demanded, " What the fuck are you doing here anyways?"

She shook in anger, her pride shot down a little, that didnt stop her from yelling at him once again.

"Well, Soo--rry Mr. Big Shot! But I was bored." She smirked as she crossed her arms. He growled.

"So then you came to bother me, out of boredom?"

"Seems like."

"Bitch."

"Ass."

Glare.

All was silent for a good few minutes, until he asked quietly, "Why did you come?"

She snorted, "I told you, I was bored." Actually, she hadn't a good excuse, but that was the only thing she could get off the top of her toung. She glared as he glared back. "Hardly seems worth the walk." He said an annoyed edge on the tip of it.

She snorted once more, "Unlike you, I LIKE to walk, besides, what do you care?" She asked.

He growled at her lack of respect, " Watch it," he warned, "I don't," he answered, "I just don't want you to double over in pain and misery for it, bacause I'll have to pay for it if you do." He retroted.

" Like you would care."

"I wouldn't, its the money I care for." He turned his back to her, in a sign that told her that the fight was over and he won whether she liked it or not. And quite franckly, she didn't. She scowled at his back. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"You shouldn't scowl, it'll make wrinkles and make you more hiddius than you already are." He smirked. " Besides, shouldn't you be--"

Before he could finish, a door creaked open behind her, and the guy who didn't have time to finish his sentance, paled. She blinked, what the heck had him so worked up about? She thought. Then realizing someone was behind her. She turned around slowly, and looked up slowly. before she could even blink, she was splawed out on the floor, shocked beyond words.

A woman, about the age or thirty or fourty, towered over her. She looked proud, and bueatiful. Her hair was tied in a tight bun, she clothes was a silky red and black kimono, and her sandals where Ink black. But that wasn't what suprised her, the fact that she looked younger than twenty-five and older than thirty was the fact that surprised her. Then something finally registered in her mind, as she made all these observations in a mere second after she ended up on the floor, her Kimono a bit ripped.

Her eyes watered, and she lifted her hand to her already painfully sore side between her tempel and jaw. She stared up in anger, which quickly turned into fear.

The woman, looking very upset and angered, didn't waste any time as she slapped her again, this time on the opposite side.

The younger one stayed down looking at the side of her for a second, then her eyes narrowed to almost slits and in a sharp turn-over tackled the woman to the couch scratching, kicking and punching while the woman did her best to guard herself. The other teen was silent and watching when his mom attacked, now he let out a yelp of surprise and ran to help his mom from the raged teen.

She slapped me! She SLAPPED ME! The girl thought as her mind turned red and she used more energy in her fist.

Then suddenly as she was about to give the other woman a blow to the head, she was knocked off and on the floor once more. She angirly got off and swung her head to whoever did it. It took her a moment to realize that the one she came to visit was responsible for her being on the floor.

"Get out." He whispered harsly. The teen on the floor looked at him as he moved towards her, and picked her up by the arm and dragged her to the door. She looked over her shoulder and was angered beyond reason at the smug look his mother was giving her. A sharp pinch on her arm turned her back to the one who was pushing her out the door.

She growled and turned arounda to face his angry face. She shivered but kept her face in its position.

"Why..the..FUCK did you stop me?" She whispered in an angry hiss," She SLAPPED me! That BITCH had it coming and on top of that-"

"Just....leave..."

It took her several moments to realize the meaning of his words, and when she did her jaw dropped two times trying to make a remark back.

She couldnt say anything.

So she turned, her eyes starting to water, and left without saying anything.

She didnt know how long she walked, but it slowly seemed to register she was walking knowhere. She was staring at the ground. With nothing but a tiny hint of expression crossed her face, saddness.

She stopped to look up at a Sakura tree hanging above her.

She was foolish. She acted without thinking, again. That was it. She wouldn't see him again, it was killing her.


End file.
